femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Voci (Unsolved)
Mary Voci (Carol Klages) was the hidden main villainess of the 2009 film Unsolved. She was the wife of Mr. Voci, who was the dean of the college attended by his and Mary's adopted daughter, Amanda Voci (the film's main protagonist). Events The film's events see Amanda planning to investigate an unsolved case at the university, which revolved around the murder of student Heather Willens, for a class assignment; a murder that was blamed on her boyfriend Michael. Upon learning about this, Dean Voci adamantly demanded Amanda drop the case while having dinner with her and Mary, with Mary being established as timid regarding her husband. Mary later visited Amanda at school to apologize for not standing up for her, but agreed with her husband in regards to the case and had Amanda promise not to pursue it, citing how the case nearly destroyed both Mr. Voci and the school. Despite her promise, Amanda continued to pursue the case with help from Michael, with her friend Shane and boyfriend Nick both being killed in similar manners to Heather: strangled before having their throats slit. Amanda later learned from Damon, the boyfriend of her roommate Jasmine, that his father was Clyde Johnson, a janitor at the school accused of sexually assaulting a student named Lexi around the same time as Heather's murder--a false accusation orchestrated by Dean Voci to cover up his illicit affair with Heather. Convinced her adoptive father killed Heather, the film's climax had Amanda and Michael going to the Voci household to confront him, with Amanda wearing a blonde wig and dressing in a similar way to Heather as part of the plan. Reveal & Death After arriving at the house and seemingly finding no one, Michael was suddenly knocked out from behind by Dean Voci, with Amanda subsequently holding her adoptive father at knifepoint as she accused him of the murders. The dean argued that Michael had killed Heather after finding out about his affair with her, disarming Amanda after an opening door distracted her. As the Dean held Amanda to the floor and proclaimed that she was destroying them, as well as that he loved her, Mary suddenly appeared behind him and growled that he "just couldn't keep it in his pants" before killing him with a knife. It was then that the truth was revealed: Mary had killed Heather after finding out about her affair with her husband, and subsequently resorted to killing Shane and Nick when Amanda began investigating the case to protect her secret (whether or not her husband was aware of his wife's murderous deeds is left unknown). After killing her husband, the evil Mary (delusionally believing Amanda was Heather due to her disguise) set her sights on her adoptive daughter, refusing to believe Amanda's pleas regarding her true identity before being briefly knocked out by Amanda. After hiding in the basement, Amanda's search for a weapon had her discovering the body of her father's assistant in a cabinet, having been killed by Mary after catching her acting flirtatious with her husband. With Mary approaching, Amanda hid behind a lattice after arming herself with a brick, with Mary ranting as she entered the basement that all she wanted was a happy family and that she'd killed her victims for (in her mind) trying to take her husband from her. Mary also indicated in her rant that she had killed other women who she perceived as threats to her marriage, with Amanda bursting from her hiding place as Mary stabbed the lattice with her knife, knocking her to the ground. Mary quickly cornered Amanda and, after her knife became stuck in a pipe, attempted to strangle Amanda before she struck her with the brick. Mary attempted to reclaim her knife, only for her adopted daughter to kick the villainess and cause her to drop it, with Amanda begging her adoptive mother to stop. But instead, the maniacal villainess armed herself with a hacksaw and prepared to attack Amanda again, only to be killed when Amanda grabbed the knife and use it to slit Mary's throat. Category:2000s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Attempted Murder Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Severed Jugular